


Jamie in bed

by Cantrix_grisea



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantrix_grisea/pseuds/Cantrix_grisea
Summary: He did not understand why she was so reluctant at letting him share her bed.   It was his rightful place after all.  She was his and he was unashamedly hers.Jamie on a Hot Tin Roof    Chapter 1     JillianK





	Jamie in bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JillianK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillianK/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Jamie on a Hot Tin Roof](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014821) by [JillianK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillianK/pseuds/JillianK). 




End file.
